Couples counseling
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: The Glee kids are having troubles in their relationships. Emma helps them out please review
1. Finchel

Emma Pillsbury was a high school guidance councilor. However, one particular week she became a couple's councilor as well.

"She can be very domi…domi"

"Domineering" Rachel helped Finn think of the word.

"Domineering yes, thank you." Finn and Rachel were sitting across from ms. Pillsbury who was listening carefully.

"If it isn't her way she goes absolutely crazy." Finn added. Rachel gave an insulted jaw drop.

"I resent that Finn Hudson. Do I like things a certain way, yes I do. All I ask is that you respect that."

"You nagged me for half an hour for putting cup on your living room table without a coaster." Her boy friend said.

"Coasters are there for a reason Finn how else do you expect to not get table rings?" Finn couldn't think of a response.

"See what I mean he doesn't think before he speaks he just does."

"Un like you who needs everything in a merciless order." Finn shot back.

"Meticulous order Finn you mean meticulous" his girlfriend corrected.

"That's the other thing. She always has to correct me."

"Its not my fault you never read a dictionary." Spat Rachel.

"So you're calling me stupid" he accused.

"When did I ever call you stupid?" Rachel asked with disbelief.

"The time I wanted to make a grilled cheesus nativity scene." Finn answered. Rachel turned away to address Emma.

"Could you blame me?" Emma was about to speak but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Ok Finn since you love to talk about my failings lets discuss yours." Finn gave a confused expression.

"Your Jealousy" she added.

"I do not get jealousy I just get a little pissed when you drool all over that guy." Finn explained.

"Who Finn?" Emma asked.

"Cory Monteith" he said flatly.

"Who?"

"He is an excellent actor who I would liked to one day be casted with." Rachel explained.

"Oh please Rachel you nearly fainted when you saw him without a shirt on." Finn said this with a bitter tone.

"Oh what about you and that Lea Michele."

"What about her?" Finn asked.

"You just cant stop talking about her singing voice and how wonderful she is please I sing ten times better then that strumpet"

"Who's being jealousy now?" Finn said.

"Guys may I say something?" The teenage couple turned to their guidance counselor.

"You two love each other very much and I can see that. You both can't change each other and believe me your differences make you strong. And also note that its okay to have little crushes on celebrities I had a huge one on Arnold Swartzenegger." Rachel and Finn listened closely.

"Just don't let theses superficial thing hurt your relationship." Emma finished.

"It is sometimes helpful to having a walking dictionary with me" Finn smiled to Rachel.

"And I know you love me and not Lea... Who I am more talented then." Rachel said. They gave each other a make up kiss then left. Emma was happy everything turned out. She then heard a knock on her office door/ She looked up to see Kurt and Blaine.

"Mrs. Pillsbury can we talk to you?" Blaine asked.

To be continued:


	2. Klaine

"Ok Blaine why don't you start." Emma encouraged.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury. I love Kurt to death but there are certain things he does that I cant stand."

"You bring a list." Kurt interrupted.

"Their, that's the first thing his sarcasm." Blaine pointed at Kurt.

"My sarcasm is witty and charismatic" Kurt defended himself.

"I didn't realize charisma and being an ass was the same thing." Blaine shot back.

"This is his problem his temper. He gets so impatient." Kurt hissed.

"Well why don't you tell me Kurt?" The guidance councilor asked.

"Ok it was last weekend we had a double date with Puck and Lauren and I was finishing getting ready…Blain Alistair Anderson don't you dare role your eyes at me!" Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Blaine why did you do that?" Emma asked.

"Its just Kurt finishing getting ready is an understatement." The ex warbler used air quotes as he said finish making Kurt's cheeks redder with anger.

"As I was saying… I was finishing getting ready he had the gual to tap his foot at look at his watch every other second."

"We had a reservation at 6:00 it was 5:55." Blaine said as if to remind.

"Oh forgive me your grand highness for wanting to look good for people."

"We see Puck and Lauren five days a week." Blaine said close to yelling.

"Boys just calm down." Emma said soothingly.

"He does this every time we go out its like he's trying to one up me." Blaine's tone was less angry and more hurt.

"How can you think that? Blaine the reason I take so long is because I want to look good for you." Kurt explained.

"You do?" Blaine was surprised.

"Of course Blaine, you're so wonderful and you deserve a boyfriend that looks wonderful. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's.

" Kurt you don't have to do that this isn't the 1950's. I just want you I could care less if you wore a t-shirt and a pare of torn jeans." Blain assured giving his boyfriend a smile.

"Oh Blaine…that will never happen. But I love what you just said." Kurt spoke

"I have to admit your sarcasm can be funny and is a lot of charm in it."

"And I exaggerated that you have a temper. You were reasonably annoyed on how long I was taking." Emma was happy they were having an understanding.

"You really think I'm wonderful?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. You tell sweet stories you have a way with words and your great in be… bocce ball yah that's it bocce ball." Kurt almost forgot his guidance counselor was present. Blaine chucked,

"Well you have a great fashion sense and a big heart." Blaine responded. They kissed not caring about their audience.

"So schools over… do you want to go play bocce ball?" Blaine gave a sexy smirk. Kurt leaned forward with a sinful leer and whispered

"Your court or mine?"

"Got to go " The boys said in unison and they ran out as quick as a flash.

"Young love" Emma chuckled. Two days later she was in her office when another couple came in.

"Sam Mercedes what can I do for you"?

To be continued.


End file.
